


Getting Together

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e06 The Lame Duck Congress, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-14
Updated: 2000-11-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: How Danny and CJ get back together after their little chat.





	Getting Together

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Getting Together

Spoilers: How danny and cj get back 2gether after their litle chat on "lame Duck Congres" rating: PG

This story take splace right after Lame Duck Congress, you know when Cj asks Danny if he's going to take editor, and how they SHOULD'VE gotten togther after that. Anyway, if you aren't a Danny/ Cj shipper, turn back! Any comments are welcom. Thanks to Jen, who offers really good post-west wing advice. Thanks!

All characters belong to NBC and Aaron Sorkin the god of everything. "This I Promise you" is from Nync's NO string's Attached record, and please don't sue me, it's not worth it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cj held the phone receiver in her hand, silently debating whether or not to call Danny

"No...yeah, he did...no, i really shouldn't..."

"Cj, are you talking to yourself?"

Cj nearly jumped off her chair as she heard that familiar voice.

"Hey, Danny," Cj tried to hide her smile.

"Hi, uh- anyway, i wanted to say-"

"Me too, i was thinking about- you go first."

"Ok, well, i was at home, and i was kinda mad about how we left things."

"Me too, i kinda feel bad, cause- uh- well, i want to get to know you better, and well, i don't feel comfortable with a reporter. However, if i know now that you're not going to take the editor job, then just well, forget it. The hell with conflict of interests."

"Whoa. I wanted to say..."

Cj was desperately hoping that Danny was going to return her feelings and not say that he has someone there already, and doesn't really want her.

"...i didn't take the editor job. but, i can deal with us being together anyway, if its okay with you."

Cj silently let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok then."

Danny wondered at how much Cj and his speech sounded so very much cheesy.

"So, let's give it a try."

"Fine, but i want you to know that if this gets in any papers, i'll be kinda skeptical to say anything before i talk to Leo."

"I know. And i know that when it does get out, ill be right there with you."

Cj was really happy by now.

"So, uh- you wanna go out now?"

Cj looked at him with her devilish grin.

"Of course i would, Daniel." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was really good."

Danny paid the check and left a sizeable tip.

"Where'd you want to go now?"

Cj was thinking about where to go, it was getting kind of late and well, she needed some rest.

"Let's go to the Potomac."

"Okay." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I never knew that about you before."

"Well, i kinda open up a lot on first dates."

Danny thought about what Cj had just told him, her family and how she grew up.

"So, you ready to head on home?"

Cj looked at her watch and noticed it was already 12 a.m.

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks Danny, i had a great time."

Danny was at Cj's apartment doorway, and quietly hoped for a kiss.

"Oh, wait. I gotta show you something."

Cj held his hand as she moved toward her living room.

"See, i heard you wanted the cd, and i always forgot to bring it to your house."

Cj held out Ronny Jordan's Cd of the jackal.

"This could come into use of our next date."

"Yeah," Cj looked a little at the floor, and suddenly remembered she wasn't in junior high anymore.

Danny moved closer to her body and out his hands around her waist as he heard a familiar song.

"mmm."

When the visions around you Bring tears to your eyes And all that sorrounds you Are secrets and lies I'll be your strength I'll be your hope Keeping the faith when its gone The one you should call Is standing here all along And I will take you in my arms And hold you right where you belong Till the day my life is through This i promise you... Oh i promise you 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Ring. Ring. Ring.)

Cj pulled herself deeper under her covers and hoped she didn't need to get up.

"Get...the...phone..."

Danny slapped the phone cradle and answered.

"What do you want? Uh- no...yeah...maybe...Cj..."

Cj heard her name and saw Danny push the phone under the covers by her.

"Oh, no...Hello? What...yeah...none of your business...ok,ok...10 minutes?...fine..."

Danny heard this and thought that she had to go.

"I...need...to...go..."

"Oh...do you....have to?"

We can all tell that the early morning isn't their best time.

"Yeah......"

"Oh...ok...Just give me one minute..."

Danny closed in on her and kissed her.

"If...you...keep...on...doing...this...i'll...never...get...to...work..." It was hard to kiss back and talk at the same time.

Danny shifted and kissed her one more time on her forehead.

"I'm so glad this worked out."

"Me too." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morning."

"Good morning Cj."

Leo looked her over and remembered the phone call he had to make to her house only to her Danny's voice on the other end.

"So, did Danny's house make it?"

"Through what?"

"Through a massive earthquake, tornado, snow storm, thunderstorm, tsunami, oh, i don't know!"

"Leo..."

Cj seemed as if she was on the brink of giving him a hard talk to.

"No, let me talk. Did you not understand the concept of conflict of interest? I told you not to-"

"Leo! The way i act in this room, wing, and building is how you should merit me. Not how i act outside of it. If you choose to discuss this any further, i'm sure i can call when i get home."

The senior staff had been following this supernatural conversation and now understood the topic.

"We'll talk about this later, Cj. Anyway, i called your miserable souls down here because Iraq has refused to sign the Nuclear Test ban Treaty, and just decided to call us now, and just deployed troops into the Gaza Bank in the last 5 hours. Cj, i need you to get together at the Press Gaggle and tell them all the info we're getting is preliminary. Toby..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The senior staff was slowly dispursing around and Sam just had time to catch up with Cj.

"Gee, i wish you had told me to him that when he found out about Laurie."

"Yeah, well, Danny isn't a call- guy."

Sam looked puzzled as she quickly ended the conversationa and left to her bullpen.

"Alrighty then." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good Morning! Let's see, first up, we have the house resolution #321-"

"Cj! is it true that Iraqi troops have been deploying near the Gaza Strip?"

Cj wondered how Danny found this out so soon.

"Well, i really don't have any info on me about that, so i cannot confirm anything right now. I'll be sure to get some info on it at the 10 briefing."

"CJ!" "Cj!"

"Katie."

"Will the President give the Iraqi Leaders a call?"

"Well, i think that after we have confirmed what-uh- Mr. concannon has hinted at then, i would say yes."

"Catalina."

"Cj, if there are indeed troops on the Gaza Strip as Danny said, will the U.S. Army be also deployed to help protect their neighbors?"

"I can't confirm anything there yet, as i said before. That will all be covered at the 10 briefing. If you guys are uninterested on what i was going to tell you-"

"We're uninterested."

"Alrighty then."

Laughs were heard across the room as Cj nodded her head at Catalina's comment.

"If you're uninterested then, we'll see each other at 10."

"Thank you." "Thanks Cj."

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Very nicely handled. Very nice."

Danny followed Cj back into her office as always.

"Carol."

"Hey carol."

"hi."

Cj moved quickly into her office and closed the door and blinds.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"just come."

"Ok."

Danny moved closer to her as she grabbed his tie again and kissed him.

"Mmmm. ok, i feel better."

"I'm glad. Should i stop by again in 30 minutes?"

"If possible."

"Okey-dokey."

"uh,Danny, i just wanted to say, that uh- well, Leo's already breathing down my neck."

"I thought so."

"He heard you on the other end, Danny, If i called Josh's house and heard Donna i would be mortified as well."

"Has that happened?"

"Not yet."

"Uh-huh."

"Back to the subject. Well, he's gonna come back later and probably put the noose around my neck."

"Why?"

"Cause maybe, i kinda, snapped at him during the staff meeting."

"You snapped at Leo?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well, i bet he's not a happy camper."

"I'm not."

Leo opened the door just as Danny finished his sentence.

"Oh, hi Leo."

"Leo," Cj didn't even look up from her laptop as she said this.

"I want an explanation."

"For what?"

"this morning."

"I need to get going so-"

"Stay right there."

Leo pushed him right back on Cj's couch.

"Ok."

"Well, i was being pushed Leo. I don't think it was appropriate for you to bring that up at a staff meeting. Jesus, you brought me up here in 4 in the morning. I didn't want to talk about who i was in bed with right then and there."

"Yeah, well, nonetheless, you did screw up Cj. Danny is an excellent reprter and you are an excellent press secretary and this is never going to work."

"Excuse me, Leo, but yes it will."

"Danny..."

"Leo, it will, and if you're trying to tell us that because of our jobs it won't work then, no, you're wrong. This will work and it will work fine."

"Fine."

"That's it? you yelled at us for that?"

"Yeah, i wanted to see how you two were going to handle it if i were to ask that question."

"So, it's over. you're fine with it?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it."

"you won't be stalking us, or calling us randomly and-"

"Danny, as long as she doesn't get her heart ripped out and stepped on by you, then your health is in perfect condition. And, i want you to be very careful. Try not to make the first page of the Post."

"We won't."

Cj and Danny let out a sigh of relief as Leo walked out, knowing he had scared the daylights out of both of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cj, Leo called. He wants you in his office."

"Ok."

Cj moved cautiously, wondering what was up now.

"You rang Leopold?"

"Oh, i hate that name. Yeah, the Iraqis are "undeploying" their troopes and have agreed to sign the Treaty."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"Really, they are signing it?"

"Yes."

"My day has gotten better. So, i confirm it, then say i received a new message that their are leaving the Gaza Strip and throw it out with the trash."

"exactly."

"Thanks."

"Cj?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to say i'm sorry if i went overboard this morning."

"Well, you did over do it-"

"I'm apologizing here."

"Accepted."

"Ok. Go and leak it."

Cj nodded and turned as she knew this was probably the first Leo had ever apologized to anybody.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cj!" "Cj!" "Cj!"

"Catalina."

"So, if i'm getting this right, you've confirmed the presence fo Iraqi troops in the Gaza Strip, and then randomly found out that they just 'undeployed' their troops, and are now going to sign the treaty?"

"Yes. That's all, and have a great night!"

Cj walked off from her podium and nodded at Danny.

"Carol, get Danny for me."

"Sure," Carol walked off and invited Danny to Cj's office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"you rang?"

"yup, uh- you making dinner?"

"yeah, and you have tomorrow."

"okey dokey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just that."

"Ok. I'll see you at my house then," Danny winked at Cj as he hummed the Jackal.

"you got it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mmmm. That was really good," Cj mumbled through her food.

"Old Concannon recipe."

"Martha Stewart?"

"Yup."

Cj laughed at him once again, and gazed at him.

"This is really working out nicely."

"yeah, it's actually going much better than what my fantasy thought."

"What did your "fantasy" think?"

"Well, first we are both in my house and then........."

Fin.

Ya like? I think it's cute. Tell me what you think! thanks for reading! Watch the West Wing baby!

  

  


End file.
